Vampire town
by Mental Patiant 16
Summary: the recess gang go to transylvania in the summer hols hoping to find adventure but they get more then what they barginned for when their put in life and death situations sorry i suck at summarys plz read and R


Recess Vampire-town

It's the end of 5th grade and the summer holidays. Mr and Mrs Detwieller thought it would be great if all the recess gang and their families all went on holiday together, they all agreed and thought it would only be fair if the kids chose the holiday destination.

"Guys, Guys!" T.J said racing over to his tree house where his 5 friends were. He climbed up the steps and stumbled on the wooden floor of the tree house "teej you ok?" Spinelli said quite concerned "yeah I'm fine but I've just had a great idea why don't we go to Transylvania for our holiday together I hear its full with vampires!" T.J said now real excited "I'm not sure T.J I've seen loads of vampire movies and they all gave me nightmares!" Gus spoke up "actually according to science vampires are just myths they don't really exist" Gretchen said pushing up her glasses "aww come on guys I'm sure it will be full of adventures" T.J said looking round at his friends "personally I think it will be a great idea" Vince spoke up "I suppose it would give me an experiment 'are vampires really just a myth?'" Gretchen said taking out her notebook and scribbling down a few notes "so who's with me?" T.J said holding out his hand "I'm with you teej" Spinelli said placing her hand on top of T.J's "me to T.J" Vince said placing his hand on top of Spinelli's "this is a good opportunities for science" Gretchen said placing her hand on top of Vince's hand "do they have winga dingas in Transylvania?" Mikey said still unsure "of course who doesn't sell winga dingas" T.J said smiling at his big friend "ok I'm in " Mikey said placing his hand on top of Gretchen's "ok but I'm not happy with the idea" Gus said placing his hand on top of Mikey's "don't worry little guy I'll protect you" Mikey said smiling "sorted lets go tell our parents" T.J said jumping out of the tree house.

T.J races through his back door which leads to the kitchen his mum is sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in her hands, "MOM! can we go to Transylvania?" T.J said without taking a breath "Transylvania? don't be silly hun you don't want to go there" Mrs. Detwieller said to her son "aww please mom you said we could choose the holiday and we've all decided we want to go to Transylvania" T.J said now begging "I was hoping you's would pick Paris or something but ok if its what yous want but I've got to tell you there no such thing as vampires" Mrs. Detwieller said now reading the newspaper "thanks mom you're the best" T.J said before running out the house.

1 week later

"oh wow I cant believe were here" T.J said pressing his face against the car window staring at the spooky looking hotel they were staying at. "Where's the car park?" Mr. Detwieller said looking around "don't worry dad just drop me off at the door and I'll go ask inside" T.J said excitedly "no I'll do it hun you just wait here your friends should be pulling up here any minute now" Mrs. Detwieller said taking a big gulp you could tell she wasn't keen on the idea of a holiday in such a spooky place just as she was about to get out the car a spooky man with a pale long face came walking out of the hotel he was dressed in a suit he walked over to the car and signalled Mrs. Detwieller to wind down the window "Hello" Mrs. Detwieller said trembling "I o don't mind Mrs. I'd be happy enough to park your car while you's make yourselves at home" The man said in a posh yet creepy voice "Well ok but were waiting for some other people to arrive" Mrs. Detwieller warned "don't worry Mrs their here already they arrived half an hour ago" The man announced "oh ok well hunny would you like to unload our things out of the boot of the car?" Mrs. Detwieller asked T.J nicely "sure thing mom I cant believe the uys got here before me" T.J said jumping out the car.

"All unpacked mom" T.J shouted "ok hun" Mrs. Detwieller replied both Mr and Mrs. Detwieller jumped out the car handing the creepy man the keys. The Detwiellers pick up their luggage and make their way into the hotel where they see the others waiting on in reception for them "It's about time" Spinelli said jumping out her seat "hey guys sorry for taking so long my mom had to double check everything before leaving the house" T.J said to his dear friends "Well hunny you can never be to careful" Mrs. Detwieller said behind T.J's back making him jump slightly "Hey guys lets go check this place out" Vince said jumping in.

The recess gang run upstairs to their hotel room hoping to find adventure this week. They open the first door which the Griswalds will be staying this week "hey canny room they even make the rooms look creepy" T.J said looking at the walls which were built of old grey/black bricks the floor was all wood even the beds were old looking, everyone of the rooms looked like this.

"Hey does anyone know any of the history of this place?" T.J asked "well I did some research on this hotel in the 1500's people believed their was a cup of vampire blood underground and whoever drunk this blood would be cursed with eternal life but after years of searching no one found it so they gave up" Gretchen explained "Hey guys do you know what this means we could start off our own search together to find this cup of blood" T.J said excitedly "but T.J we don't know where the basement is or even how to access it" Spinelli said "A map! We need to try and find a map of this place Gretchen you try find out if theirs a library in this town look on the internet Gus go with Gretch but try to find books about this place Vince, Mikey try and ask questions to the receptionists their bound to know this place record everything on here (T.J throws Vince a tape recorder) but don't make it to obvious me and Spinelli will stay up here and try to find clues because guys I have a plan!" 


End file.
